Blind & Greed
by Amource
Summary: The story about the time before Final Fantasy VIII released. Just how did Square get a story for this game. It's kind of out of the way, but who cares o_O?
1. Default Chapter

**Blind & Greed  
by Amource [RedZ]  
-----------------------------------  
**This is kind of a conversations/scripts-like fiction. So be ware O_O;.  
-----------------------------------

Director: Cut! Cut!

Actor: Oh, man! Not again..

Actress: What do you want us to do? We are doing our best!

Actors/Actresses: Yeah!

Director: Calm down, guys. I want it to be PERFECT. You understand? P-E-R-F-E-C-T. Zell supposed to jump like this *jumps*, not like what you've done! And you, your hair is always messed up, you're playing in her role, ok? She is A SeeD, and an instuctor! She is a perfectionist! You, too. [blah-blah on and on]

Zell-actor: Ok, we'll try it again. Shut your hole.

Director: Alright. ..Action!

Quistis-actress: Over here, Zell!

[Zell's intro goes on]

Director: No, not like this! CUT!!

Zell-actor: What is it!?

Director: BRUSH YOUR DAMN TEETH! Zell's teeth are always CLEAN. You should stop eating orios NOW. Hey, the officer over there, throw away the orios. Now, go to the bathroom and brush your teeth.

Zell-actor: Tch. What's wrong with this bastard?

[5 minutes later]

Zell-actor: I'm back.

Director: Good! Ok, in your positions. Action!

Quistis-actress: Over here, Zell!

[Zell's intro goes on]

Zell-actor: Whoa! I'm with you!?

[Zell-actor rubs his right hand, -insert- a strange liquid from his mouth on it, then extends his hand]

Director: There you go..

Zell-actor: You don't get along with Seifer, do you? Heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning.

Squall-actor: We were fighting. We weren't training.

Director: Stop! Cut! You, the lines said "We weren't fighting. We were training.", not like what you've said AT ALL!

Squall-actor: Don't you dare shouting at me like that! I'm the president's son!

Director: Presi-what, I didn't hear you~. We'll try it once again, the last time of today. In positions, action!

Quistis-actress: Over here, Zell!

[Zell's intro goes on]

Zell-actor: Whoa! I'm with you!?

[Zell-actor rubs his right hand, -insert- a strange liquid from his mouth on it, then extends his hand]

Zell-actor: You don't get along with Seifer, do you? Heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning.

Squall-actor: We weren't fighting. We were training.

Director: (Yes, babay!)

Zell-actor: I bet you he doesn't think so. Look, Seifer's just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him.

Squall-actor: It's none of your business.

Quistis-actress: ....

Director: Hmm?

Quistis-actress: [Hey, continue! Why are you looking at me!? Something on my face?]

Director: Not again.. Cut! Girl, you supposed to say "...none of your business!" When Squall started to reply Zell "It's none of your business.", but you kept quiet. You RUINED the scene! Fine, no more for today! Go home, get away!

--------------

_at the cafeteria_

Rinoa-actress: He should make you Squall. 

Irvine-actor: I don't care.

Rinoa-actress: See? You are the best Squall actor!

Selphie-actress: And Zell should be a girl! I WORSHIP HOT DOGS!

Squall-actor: I see. We're all messed up.

Zell-actor: Yea, we are.

Quistis-actress: But we can't complain.. That director guy won't listen to us. 

Rinoa-actress: And if we don't follow him, the money..

Selphie-actress: YAY! The money! Because of THE money!

Zell-actor: We're pathetic, very pathetic..

Irvine-actor: ....Whatever.

--------------

_5 days later. somewhere, a bedroom, maybe._

Zell-actor: Wake up!

Squall-actor: Hmmm, it's morning already? Ahh..

Zell-actor: We have some work to do, don't you remember?

Squall-actor: Yeah, yeah. But I need a kiss to wake me up.

Zell-actor: Anytime, my love!

[Zell-actor and Squall-actor have a long and hot kiss.]

Squall-actor: Oh, I feel freshy-freshy!

Zell-actor: Then go take a bath, we're getting late!

**end of part one**

**to be continue**


	2. Blind & Greed [part two]

**Blind & Greed [part two]  
by Amource [RedZ]  
-----------------------------------  
**This is kind of a conversations/scripts-like fiction. So be ware O_O;.  
-----------------------------------

Director: You guys are late!

Squall-actor: Do not say anything like that to a president's son!

Zell-actor: Calm down, calm down.

Irvine-actor: I couldn't believe myself that I'm working with such a kid like this.

Squall-actor: Who're you talking about!?

Zell-actor: Calm down, I said!

Director: Migraine, ohhh..

Selphie-actress: Are you alright, Mr.Director?

Director: I don't think that this is a big thing. Well, prepare yourselves for the job!

[1 hour later]

Quistis-actress: We're ready, Mr.Director.

Director: Ouu, my head.. Well, in positions, action!

[Squall-actor is standing, back touched the wall. A waitress comes in the picture, hand over a grass of soda. Squall-actor recieves it, and start drinking.]

Zell-actor: Yo! S'up, Squall? Heh-heh, I guess we're both SeeDs now, huh? Put it there, man.

[Zell-actor rubs his right hand, -insert- a strange liquid from his mouth on it, then extends his hand]

Zell-actor: Hah, even as a SeeD, you're still the same. Well, that's typical of you. See ya.

Selphie-actress: Oh...hey, Zell. Wanna join the Garden Festival committee and...

Zell-actor: Sorry, I...ah...Just remembered something! G-Gotta go. See ya!

Selphie-actress: Hmmmm... Squall! Hi! Wanna join the Garden Festival committee? You can help out whenever you have the time. Please?

Director: CUT! Not like this! We've already changed the lines. Squall has joined the Garden Festival committee already, remember?

Selphie-actress: Oh, yeah, that's right. I like this one than that one anyway!

Director: Action!

Selphie-actress: Hmmmm... Squall! Hi! We'll be busy with a lot of SeeD stuff, but work hard on the Garden Festival, too. Bye! 

[Selphie-actress went away. Rinoa-actress shows up. Squall noticed her. Rinoa-actress smiles and show one of her finger at Squall.]

Squall-actor: !!!!!!

Quistis-actress: Ha ha ha ha!

Selphie-actress: That's REAL funny!

Director: Damn. Cut!! Who said that it was the MIDDLE one!? No kid-like actions around here, we're serious.

Rinoa-actress: Sorry.. *giggles* That's why I really like this scene! *giggles*

Squall-actor: Stop giggle! How dare you..!?

Zell-actor: Yeah, you shouldn't do anything like that to him. It's rude!

Rinoa-actress: Don't try too hard. We're already know that you're gays.

Squall-actor & Zell-actor: NO!

Director: Both of you! Ouch, my head! Stop it!

Quistis-actress: Are you OK?

Director: I don't think so..

[Director falls on the ground]

Actors/Actresses/Officers: Director!

[10 minutes later]

Irvine-actor: We won't wake up. He has a good strategy. Now, I will probably have never act!

Selphie-actor: Are you crazy!? You came all the way here because you want to put you face in the movie, is that all!?

Irvine-actor: You, too, don't you? You guys need money, that's why.

Quistis-actress: But I don't think that he needs any *points at Squall-actor*.

Squall-actor: ..I do need some, actually. I..[don't tell this to anybody!]..I use drugs.

Acters/Actresses/Some Officers: Ooo..

Squall-actor: Well, let's wait for him. I don't think that he will sleep forever.

Selphie-actress: How could you say that!?

Quistis-actress: You know, Mr.Director said that the new guys who are going to take Laguna, Kiros and Ward's roles are coming in... only 2 hours left! I think we should do something.

Rinoa-actress: Why don't we call the hospital?

Zell-actor: Are you crazy?? If we call the hospital, think about how much money does his family have to pay! Not only that, we will lose the money because of that.

Rinoa-actress: But we have to do something!

Irvine-actor: Just wait. Why don't we read our lines and prepare ourselves first? 

Squall-actor: I have a better idea, why don't we steal his pocket away? We do need money.

Selphie-actress: I can't do that! Maybe we should kill him..

Quistis-actress: ...Kill him?

Rinoa-actress: Kill Mr.Director and get the money from his family? 

Squall-actor: Hey, let's do it! It's the fastest way to get the damn money. Let's do it quick, before he wakes up!

Irvine-actor: But how? Hey, you officers, would you join us?

Officers: ....

Officer A: We need money, too.

Officer B: Yeah.

Officer C: Maybe we should..

Officers: Yes, we will join you!

Quistis-actress: We're all working for him, because the money forced us to. Funny, huh? Anybody got an idea?

Rinoa-actress: Take a look at the lights above you. Somebody has to cut it. He died because of them. You know what I meant?

Selphie-actress: Ohh! You're so good! *hugs* But I'm afraid of height. Remember the scene that I have to jump of the cliff? Although that it's not a real one, but it's high enough to scare the hell out of me!

Zell-actor: That's right! I think the person who acted as Seifer would be the best to cut this thing off!

Squall-actor: No, we can't let him know this. I will do it.

Quistis-actress: Stop talking, just do it!

Zell-actor: I can't find anything to cut it.

Officer B: How about this? It's real useful when the time comes. I once used it to stop the old woman who's trying to..

Zell-actor: YEAH! I will use it! YEAH!

--------------

[Zell-actor is trying to climb up to where the lights are, with a strange shaped short sword.]

Zell-actor: Aghhh! This is harder than I thought!

Selphie-actress: Keep climbing!

[Zell-actor reached the killer spotlight. He is cutting the rope that's hang it.]

Zell-actor: Have you ever seen The Phantom of The Opera? I wish I was the phantom guy. Now, I am!

Irvine-actor: Do your job. We don't want to hear your story.

Zell-actor: Grrr..I will cut some more for you!

[Zell-actor continues cutting.]

Rinoa-actress: I feel..something. Something's wrong..

Quistis-actress: You think too much, girl! 

Rinoa-actress: Hmm, I don't know. Hey, while this guy is cutting the rope, why don't we get something to eat at the cafeteria? No ones would notice what we're doing.

Irvine-actor: Good idea. I'm so sick of him right now.

Zell-actor: Hey, give me the bonus, too! And bring me some Cola!

[12 minutes later]

Zell-actor: ...I need to go to the bathroom. Damn, there's nobody here. Well, it's alright. I will be back in a minute, Mr.Director. Wait for me, hah hah!

[Zell goes to the bathroom.]

Director: ......mm.

[Director slowly wakes up.]

Director: ...Mmmm! ..I thought that I was going to die. *sigh* I need to teach them a lesson. Finally, the army's knowledge will be used!

[Director finds the objects to make a bomb, and start to make it.]

Director: There, there. I need to hide..

[Director goes to hide behind the scene. Zell-actor comes back.]

Zell-actor: ...HEY! WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM! I need to tell them!

[Zell-actor runs away.]

Director: How sad. They were great actors. The bomb is finished.

[Director carries the bomb to the door, set it there.]

Director: When they open the door.. Hahaha!

[Director runs away.]

[5 minutes later, in front of the door.]

Zell-actor: He's still inside the room, I know!

Squall-actor: Wait, do not open it. He might run away from the room already.

Rinoa-actress: But I think we should go check it!

[Rinoa-actress opens the door. The bomb works.]

--------------

Director: Thanks to you all. I'm really sorry for what that happened to your children.

President: No, that's ok. I know that it's not your fault. Use the money we gave to you wisely. Get the new actors.

Irvine-actor's parents: *sniff sniff* Yeah, good luck.

Others' parents: We're looking forward to you!

Director: No, I don't think that I will create a movie anymore. I will send the script to this company and make it a GAME!

Parents: A GAME?

Director: Yea, I also insert the scene where they separated into 2 groups and ones failed to help the other ones; bombed! It must be REAL fun. Sayonara!

Parents: ....Ok then, see ya! We hope that it will be a good game!

**end of part two**


End file.
